Field
Embodiments relate to a PacketCable controller for a voice over IP (VoIP) network.
Background
The IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) is a networking architecture that provides both mobile and fixed multimedia services. IMS delivers IP multimedia services and is being integrated with current telephone and internet services that are provided by service providers. Currently, network providers provide services using PacketCable network-based call signaling (NCS) legacy devices such as multimedia terminal adapters or embedded multimedia terminal adapters. IMS is based on session initiation protocol (SIP). Thus, network providers seeking to provide IMS networking solutions are in need of a way to convert between NCS and SIP.
What is needed is a system and method for providing an access gateway control function.